


All The Things He Said

by LavenderHere



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHere/pseuds/LavenderHere
Summary: Lukas is done with Tino's abuse towards him, but he is scared about breaking off the relationship but after a lot of thinking he has decided he's not going to take it anymore no matter how much it hurt the other.
Relationships: Denmark/Finland (Hetalia), Finland/Norway (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190924
Kudos: 6





	All The Things He Said

**Author's Note:**

> TW TW TW  
> Mentions of blood, suicidal thoughts, emotional/physical abuse, cheating

Smoke poured out of his mouth, blowing a pale grey cloud around. Music was still being blasted from the inside of the club, filling the ears of anyone close. Lukas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the night air trying not to let the tears pour from him.

He was still predominantly shaking, the burn of sick still clear in the back of his throat. It was his fault; he did sign up for this shit. Lukas aggressively took another drag from his vape before shoving it in his black leather jacket.

Sinking down on the brick wall, it scrapes his back as he curled up. Maybe he should just call Emil? He was probably to busy, hanging out with his boyfriend. He supposed that it wasn’t bad he was spending time with his loved one, hell he should. It’s all part of a stable relationship. Lukas could positively say he knew nothing about stable relationships.

God shake…

Tino wasn’t the toxic one, he could never be. Too nice, too motherly, too sweet. At least that’s what others say, but Lukas he knew the real Tino.  
Shouting, screaming, drinking, suicidal Tino. Sounds worse when you put it into words, Lukas thought. 

He never blamed the other for what he had been through, he wasn’t that shallow but sometimes he wished he didn’t have to deal with the after affects of his trauma.  
Sometimes he didn’t want to deal with the blood, the crying, the screaming, the constant fit of rage. But if he didn’t, who would?

He would slowly crash down until he eventually gave up. Not saying that wasn’t happening right now. 

The doors of the club slowly open and Lukas looked up at the tall man. Finally, someone he trusted…

Berwald wasn’t a man thought fondly of by many, not because he was untrust worthy but because of his stoic demeanour. People failed to see the kindness in his bright blue eyes, the softness of his touches.

The Norwegian looked up at the man who had worry painted on his face, Berwald had clearly seen what had just happened in the club. Lukas wasn’t even aware he was hear, but then again, most people’s faces in that room were just a blur.

“Hej Ber” Lukas sighed

“Saw yer in there, you alright?” Berwald carefully slipped down and sat down next to Lukas.

“I’m fine I suppose” Lukas rubbed his face, trying to cry again but he still felt the lump in his throat.

“No, yer not” Berwald placed his hand on the other’s shoulder.

Lukas hated how the Swedish man could see directly through his lies. It was a power he had and sometimes its annoyed Lukas as he just wanted to get the conversation over with.

“Tino left after that” Berwald commented.

“Good” Lukas croaked “I hate him”

Berwald narrowed his eyes at the other “No yer don’t, I know that”

The older one was right sadly, despite how much he’d been through with the other he could never bring himself to hate him. He was a hopelessly devoted fool. Which unfortunately, Tino was well aware of. 

“Fine, I don’t but-“ Lukas started

“He left with Mathias” Berwald added on.

Lukas turned to the other who was looking off into the car park, Lukas grumbled low. As he looked away, he never noticed the slight smirk on Berwald’s face.  
Lukas had a not-so-secret grudge against the Danish man who was always trying to grab Tino from him in some way. Tino seemed to prefer the Danish man and sometimes chose him over the other.

“Whatever, why should I care? He loves me, doesn’t he?” Lukas mutters

“Mh, sure” Berwald shrugged

“What do you mean sure, Berwald stop being weird” Lukas snapped at the others, looking at the Swedish man’s unimpressed face. 

“Sure, whatever you say” Berwald responded.

“You know what, fuck you, I’m off to find Tino” Lukas stood up, ready to storm off.

“Saw him in Mathias car” Berwald pointed.

“Thanks, I guess” Lukas spat.

God, what was that weirdo on about. All he wanted was to rant to someone he trusted but Berwald had to be strange. He was sure if he just apologised to Tino even if Tino was the one in the wrong they would be fine. Lukas just wanted to go home, he wished he hadn’t come out. Tino was just saying about how nice he was this week and Lukas being Lukas went along with it. The Finnish man was never good under the intake of alcohol.

Marching over to Mathias car, he was about to knock on the window when he froze. There was Tino in the back seat, on top of the Danish man his lips pressed to the others. They were lent on the opposite door, Tino’s hands were wrapped around his neck slowly grinding on the other.

Lukas had seen enough, he walked around to the other side of the shiny red van. Yanking the door open, thanking whatever god above them that Mathias was stupid enough to leave it unlocked. The Danish man yelped as his head and neck hung out of the door, the cool air night brushing his hair. Lukas glared at him and then looked up at Tino who began giggling.

“Hey baby…” Tino giggled “Wanna join us?”

Lukas’s eyes winded, glaring intensely at his boyfriend. Did he seriously just ask that? The Norwegian man kicked Mathias’s head, which led to the other shouting in protest. He began rubbing where Lukas had kicked, laughing a little.

“No thank you, in fact were over” Lukas hissed at the Finnish man, who’s smile suddenly dropped and turned into a look of anger.

“Excuse me?” Tino raised his eyebrow.

“You heard me; I’m done with you” Lukas violently jabbed his finger at the other.

Tino yanked Mathias back into the car, crawling over him to get out of the car. Tino may have been smaller than the other but he was still intimidating.

“What have I ever done to you?” Tino folded his arms.

“Oh, I don’t know? Yelled at me, thrown stuff at me, guilt tripped me, blamed me for your problems, always making me apologise when you are the one in the wrong. In the club just then you forced me to drink and when I asked you to stop you just carried on making me throw up. Oh, and may I just add cheating on me right in front of me and then play it off as if nothing happened! I’m done with your shit Tino, you need serious help!” Lukas was shouting now.

Tino was crying, it was clear, but he tried to play it off as if he wasn’t “Fine, whatever! I don’t need you; I have Mathias!” The Finnish man turned back into the car to see the Danish man waiting with open arms. He turned back to Lukas.

“I never want to see you again, you’ve done nothing for me” Tino yelled at Lukas, spinning around, getting into the car while slamming the door behind him.  
Lukas marched away from the vehicle, deciding that Tino was mostly likely going to take his things in the morning. Despite everything, Lukas felt… good. He’d just released himself from a toxic relationship, yet there’s still an ache for those happy times. Cuddling on the couch, seeing movies, going out together but Lukas knew it was all for the best.

Something slipped around his wrist and Lukas jumped a little but turned around to find Berwald grabbing him. The smaller man looked into to the other eyes with confusion.

“Proud of ya Luke” The Swedish man whispered

Lukas had barely cried in the past couple years, at least not in front of anyone. Keeping his composure around people was one of the many talents he was glad he possessed. Although, with the way Berwald was looking at him and the words which had left his lips it became increasingly difficult.

“Umm, thank you…” Lukas pulled his wrist away from the other’s hold, looking down in embarrassment.

“I’m serious… Th’t was a big thing” Berwald continued.

Lukas just nodded, not really wanting to say anything in case he began crying. Berwald offered a hand over to Lukas, the other one looked up with a confused face again.

“St’y at mine, t’night?” Berwald muttered.

Lukas finally gave up and broke down. He fell into the others chest, sobbing. Choked sob after chocked sob came up, all Berwald did was wrap his arms around the other. Rubbing his back softly, he let Lukas wait until he was ready to speak. They both understood, they knew they were both quiet souls, but they didn’t need words to communicate. 

“Absolutely…” Lukas whispered into the others chest.


End file.
